The invention solves the preceding problem by presenting a delivery box which includes a simple arrangement for signaling the presence of a delivery, such as a newspaper. Basically, the invention is in the form of a normally upstanding control plate assembly including a control plate mounted on a pivotal strip having a rearwardly extending portion at right angles therewith. Pivotal rotation, upon placement of an article within the box, causes the strip to move to a vertically extending position beneath the box which is readily visible/observable at a distance. In order to simplify the inspection procedure even further, a colored or luminous signal plate is affixed to the strip.
When the article is removed from the box, the control plate assembly is pivoted back to its normal upstanding position and retained at such, i.e. until receipt of another article, by securing means, such as a magnet, affixed on the box and cooperable with the free rear end of the strip.